I'll Never Again
by obasan45
Summary: Warnings: Yaoi. Pairing: Reishin/Kijin. Summary: Reishin and Kijin engage in a battle of wills and hormones! . Time-fit: While Koyu is away at the palace hostel.


**Title : I'll Never Again . . .**

**Disclaimer :** **I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to Sai Yukino.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Humour/Family(?)**

**Warnings : ****Yaoi**

**Pairing :** **Reishin/Kijin**

**Summary : Reishin and Kijin engage in a battle of wills (and hormones!).**

**Time-fit: While Koyu is away at the palace hostel.**

_

* * *

_

Stop! Stop doing that, you sexy . . .thing!

Feeling the perspiration break out on his face, Reishin looked longingly at his fan, lying just inches from his hand. To fan himself would be way too obvious. He wasn't going to give Kijin that satisfaction.

_Curse him. He's being deliberately provocative!  
_Reishin stared at Kijin's hand placed _just so_ on that muscular thigh, at the sweat-dampened white silk sticking to the firm flesh, at the folds leading down towards . . .

With a monumental effort, Reishin pulled his eyes away.  
_In . . .  
__Out . . ._

Several deep breaths later, Reishin felt a little better. At least his head had cleared enough to think! He still couldn't believe it, ALL of it. He couldn't believe that, after countless times, Kijin would dig in his heels. Kijin had never lasted beyond one night, the second night would see him admitting to any wrong, agreeing to any terms, just to be allowed back into the bedroom. Reishin had counted the nights in growing disbelief. Four nights! They hadn't had sex in four days! How is it possible that Kijin hadn't already caved in?

_How could he be holding up better than me?  
__And last night, he actually ignored my thinly veiled offer of a truce!  
_His face burning at the recollection, Reishin squirmed in his seat. Refusing to look directly at his lover, Reishin nonetheless caught the motion of Kijin's hand stroking his own thigh.  
_And now THIS! This is an open sex WAR!_

_Oh! Don't, don't , not that!  
_The rich timbre of Kijin's deep voice vibrated through him, making him shudder helplessly. Reishin cursed his stupidity in ever telling Kijin how he was affected by the low hum that sometimes issued from Kijin's throat when they made love. He had never imagined that Kijin would sink this low!

_This is hitting below the belt!  
_And below his belt was exactly where Reishin's trouble was!

Kijin watched Reishin closely as he hummed. He expected that victory would be his. As the saying goes, **know yourself, know your opponent, a hundred battles, a hundred victories**. Reishin's weakness, in the context of this battle, was that he detested pleasuring himself. Kijin's strength was that he enjoyed it. Not as much as sex, of course, but it was good in its own way.

Kijin had planned this carefully. Stretch it out too many days, and Reishin would be compelled to find release. That would ruin everything. The timing had to be just right. Kijin's gamble appeared to have paid off. Reishin, red-faced and squirming as Kijin hummed, would not be able to hold out much longer.

"Oh, alright! Stop! Stop!"  
Reishin turned to his tormentor, pouting pathetically.  
"Are you going to make me beg?"

Kijin sat next to Reishin, and held him gently.  
"That's not necessary, Dumpling."

"Do you want an apology, Kijin?"

"No. Actually, I accept your truce. I think we were both unreasonable."

"Then, this is not about the fight?"  
Reishin searched Kijin's face. His hazel eyes darkened with understanding. He released his breath softly.  
"Ah so."

"I promise, Ko Kijin,"  
Reishin hooked his little finger through Kijin's,  
"I'll never again . . . use sex as a bargaining tool."

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

Propping himself up on one elbow, Reishin looked down at his lover.  
"Why now, Kijin? You could have, um . . ."  
he smiled, having found the word he wanted,  
". . . _disciplined_ me anytime."

Kijin laughed.  
"I couldn't bear to."

"And now you can? That's cruel!"  
The smile wavered, and disappeared altogether.

Kijin touched his fingertips to the lost smile.  
"No, Dumpling, now I must. Koyu let slip something a couple of weeks ago. After which he almost died of embarrassment - for me!"

"Koyu? What did he say?"

"He said, it being his first weekend home from the palace hostel, that he missed everything about home, even right down to seeing me beg to get back into the bedroom."

"Oh my god! Kijin!"

"Uh-huh, exactly."

"What . . . what did you say to him?"

"I apologized, of course. Then I promised him that I'll never again . . . grovel for sex!"  
Laughing, Kijin pushed Reishin down on the bed, and rolled on top of him.  
"Can we do it again? Please, if I beg?"

**[The End]**

* * *

**Notes:**

"**Know yourself, know your opponent, a hundred battles, a hundred victories" is a rough translation of the Chinese proverb ****知己知****彼**** 百戰百勝****.**


End file.
